Easter Eggs
Like many other games, Clicker Heroes has a few Easter eggs (or references) to come across while playing. Here is a list of the ones that have been found so far: Hero Names * Cid, the helpful adventurer could possibly refer to Sid and unhelpful sloth in the movie Ice Age, or it may refer to Cid from the Final Fantasy series. He shows up in almost every game and assists the team in their quest. * All the new heroes (Dread Knight up), as of 0.17, are a poke at the Power Rangers * Alabaster '''can refer to 2 minerals, Gypsum and Calcium. Both can be white. * '''Atlas was the leader of the sons of the Titans during the Clash of the Titans. He was punished by Zeus to hold up the sky. * Bobby, Bounty Hunter is a reference to the bounty hunter, Boba Fett from the Star Wars''' series, or '''Bobby from the Supernatural series. * Betty Clicker is a reference to Betty Crocker. * Referi Jerator sounds like "refrigerator", fitting his Ice Wizard theme. * Broyle Lindeoven sounds like "broil in the oven", fitting his Fire Wizard theme. * Gilded Ivan, The Drunken Brawler's glove is a Bleeb from Cloudstone, another game by Playsaurus. * Grant, The General is a possible reference to Ulysses S. Grant American Civil War general and 18th President of the United States * Leon 'is a reference to the cowardly lion in ''The Wizard of Oz. * '''Orntchya Gladeye, Didensy Banana. The name is the punchline of an old joke. "Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" * Terra's name means Earth ''in Latin. * '''Phthalo '''is named after phthalo green, a synthetic green pigment used in paints; this is fitting for Phthalo's Green Ranger theme. Centurion * '''Centurion Boss Omeet' is a reference to the League of Legends champion Teemo, a tiny yordle that is hated throughout the lands because of his ultimate skill. Omeet's name backwards spells Teemo. * Centurion Boss Woodchip, the Rodent is a reference to Splinter, the teacher of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The achievement description says he used to be a Kung Fu master, but really let himself go. Probably one too many pizzas. * Centurion Boss Doppler, the Robot, is a reference to Doppler radar. * Centurion Boss Rashon, the Duke is reference to Roshan from DotA. The achievement description represents the team killing Roshan in order to get the prized Aegis of the Immortal, which grants the holder an extra life. * Centurion Boss Tako (levels 800 and 900) is a reference to Ultros, a reappearing octopus enemy in Final Fantasy VI. Tako also means octopus in Japanese. * Centurion Boss Lagomorph of Caerbannog is a reference to the "Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog" from the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Lagomorph being the taxonomic order that rabbits belong to. Ancients * Argaiv, Ancient of Enhancement '''is "viagra" reversed. * '''Bhaal, Ancient of Murder, a reference to the god of murder from the Forgotten Realms ''setting of ''Dungeons & Dragons. * Chronos, Ancient of Time, the Greco-Roman personification of time. * Dogcog, Ancient of Thrift '''is a play off the alias of the developer Doogog, to describe his cheapness. * '''Dora, Ancient of Discovery '''sounds like Dora The Explorer, a popular kid's TV show. * '''Fragsworth, Ancient of Wrath, got his name from one of the game's developers' pseudonym. * Khrysos, Ancient of Inheritance, Greek spirit of gold. * Kumawakamaru, Ancient of Shadows, probably a reference to Hino Kumawaka, who was most known for avenging his father by killing a lay monk while the monk was sleeping. * Libertas, Ancient of Freedom, Latin word for liberty and also the Roman goddess of liberty/freedom. * Mammon, Ancient of Greed, reference to the Biblical personification of material wealth and greed. * Mimzee, Ancient of Riches '''has a reference to the Dota 2 caster and streamer Sheever in her description text "Earn real Money!". * '''Morgulis, Ancient of Death, is a reference to George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire.''The Faceless Ones, an order of assassins, say "Valar Morgulis," translated to "All men must die." * '''Pluto, Ancient of Wealth' is a play on a Roman god, Pluto, who is often conflated with the Greek god Plutus, god of wealth. * Siyalatas, Ancient of Abandon's name sounds like "See ya lata" when spoken. * Solomon, Ancient of Wisdom, reference to the Biblical King Solomon the wise. * '''Vaagur, Ancient of Impatience '''is named after Reddit user Vaagur, who often made posts asking about the release date of Version 0.12. Miscellaneous * Secret "Kappa" Boss: When reaching a boss level, there is a chance that instead of spawning the normal boss for that level, it will spawn this "Kappa" boss instead. It is a Turtloid Warlock enemy with the twitch.tv emote "Kappa" on its face. * Shift/Ctrl/Z/Q click on an enemy results in sayings such as NOPE, U LOSE, LOL, CRITICAL MISS, NICE TRY, MAYBE NEXT TIME and ZERO DAMAGE. This is because pressing one of these buttons while leveling a hero will level it 10/25/100/Max times. Some players assumed that maybe if they shift clicked an enemy, it would simulate 10/25/100/Max clicks. * If you start a new game, you can see a secret boss on some secret level for 1/10 of a second - Megatron Ultralisk Oltrus. * At the top of the screen, you will sometimes see a bird walking across. If you click on the bird enough times, you get a free random skill (even if you don't own it). * Somewhat frequently, red and blue candy will appear at random points on the screen. Clicking on it will result in a large sum of gold. These clickables change in appearance in different patches (Sandwiches, snow flakes during winter, locked eggs during easter patch, etc). * King Midas is a direct reference to King Midas from a greek tale, King Midas can touch anything and it turns to gold.